Hijau: Keluarga
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: "Berapa usiamu sekarang, Sasuke-kun?" / "Seratus tahun." / For late #SasuInoRE16 / Hijau: Family


"Langitnya cerah sekali, ya?"

"Hmm …."

Sang wanita tua menolehkan kepalanya. Rambut pirang pucatnya berbaur rapi dengan rambut-rambut putih yang mulai merajalela. Meskipun demikian, rambut-rambut putih yang keberadaannya tak bisa seratus persen terlihat itu, tak mampu merenggut kecantikan alami yang dimiliki sang wanita.

"Aku kaget," ujar sang wanita dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat. "Kau sama sekali nggak berubah. Tetap saja irit bicara."

Lelaki yang kerutannya terlihat jelas di area tengah kedua alis balik memandang sang wanita. Sama seperti sang wanita, mungkin Tuhan lupa bagaimana merenggut keindahan pria yang usianya sudah terbilang senja tersebut. Tentu saja kerutan-kerutan samar sudah menghiasi wajahnya, tapi ketampanan dan ketegasan wajahnya tetap saja tak berubah jika dibandingkan dengan saat ia masih muda dahulu.

Alis sang laki-laki kini terangkat sebelah.

"Biasanya, orang-orang seumur kita ini, karena tak ada yang dikerjakan, jadi hanya bisa berbicara panjang lebar, bukan? Mengenang masa lalu kemudian membicarakan hal-hal yang sudah lampau tersebut."

Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas. Ia lalu menyandarkan duduknya ke sofa nyaman yang memang sengaja ia letakkan di depan rumahnya. Alasannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah agar ia bisa menikmati momen-momen seperti saat ini. Dibuai angin sepoi yang semilir hilir-mudik, tangannya terlipat nyaman di atas perut.

Istrinya tersenyum ringan.

"Kauingat berapa usiamu sekarang, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Seratus tahun."

* * *

 **Hijau** **:** **Keluarga**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic.**_

 _ **I write this just for my personal amusement. And practice.**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **Short. Slice of life.**_

 _ **For**_ _**late**_ #SasuInoRE16

* * *

"Oh ya, itu yang kautulis di _tanzaku_ -mu puluhan tahun silam," sang istri menimpali. "Tapi aku percaya kau belum menderita pikun sampai tak bisa mengingat umurmu yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Justru ia memejamkan mata dan membiarkan sehela napas melewati mulutnya—bersatu dengan udara hangat di sekitar. Bibirnya sedikit berkedut. Jelas, satu ingatan telah membangkitkan gairahnya untuk berbicara.

"'Aku ingin bisa segera lulus dari sini dan kemudian mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus: menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke.'"

Sang istri terbengong. Matanya sampai nyaris tak berkedip tatkala ia mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja meluncur lancar dari mulut sang suami.

"Kalau masih bisa mengingat isi _tanzaku_ yang ditulis puluhan tahun silam kausebut pikun, aku tak tahu lagi seperti apa ingatan yang sehat menurutmu," imbuh Sasuke tenang.

Tak ada jawaban sebagaimana yang ia antisipasi, Sasuke pun membuka mata dan menoleh. Wajahnya nyaris ingin melontarkan ekspresi mencemooh. Tentu saja karena gemas.

"Hm, kenapa kau diam saja, Ino? Bukankah aku sudah menuruti keinginanmu untuk membicarakan masa lalu?"

"Aku … kaget. Ternyata kau … selama ini tahu isi _tanzaku_ yang kutulis." Tangan Uchiha Ino terulur—menyentuh lengan sang suami. "… Dan mengingatnya …."

Tangan Sasuke pun kini menyentuh punggung tangan sang istri. Dibelainya dengan lembut tangan yang sudah mulai berkeriput tersebut. Tapi tidak, Sasuke tidak merasa jijik sama sekali. Tangan ini … tangan yang sama dengan yang terus menggenggam tangannya.

Semenjak puluhan tahun silam.

Di saat terburuk dan terindahnya.

Di saat-saat terpuruk dan dipenuhi gairah kehidupannya.

Tangan ini … tangan yang sama dengan tangan yang telah mengikat tangannya dengan sumpah janji—sehidup semati. Tangan yang tak akan ia lepaskan ….

"Mengejutkan bukan? Ternyata apa yang tertulis di _tanzaku_ waktu itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan," ujar sang istri yang kini sudah menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Sasuke.

"Belum semuanya. Keinginanku belum sepenuhnya terkabul …."

"Seratus tahun …," gumam Ino, "… masih ada tiga puluh tahun lagi, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau belum lelah kan, Ino? Masih mau menemaniku tiga puluh tahun lagi?"

Pelupuk mata Ino mulai tergenang air. Meskipun demikian, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tiga puluh tahun lagi, mungkin cucu-cucu kita sudah menikah. Lalu punya anak lagi. Kita akan dipanggil kakek dan nenek buyut. Kita juga sudah tak akan bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Meski otak masih bekerja, tapi tubuh sudah tak sebegitunya mau menuruti keinginan …."

Sasuke kembali menghela napas. " _Daijoubu_. Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dipikirkan terlalu mendalam saat ini."

Dengan tangan yang bebas, Ino menghapus air matanya. Senyumnya masih melekat.

"Kau benar. Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Sai dan Karin dan Shino mungkin akan segera datang. Sudah jam berapa sekarang ini?" Ino berdiri dari kursinya. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke—meremasnya sedikit sebelum ia melepasnya.

"Kau tak usah melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan. Suruh saja menantumu itu yang memasak makan malam."

"Oh, aku belum sempat mengajarinya resep rahasia untuk membuat sup tomat favoritmu. Jadi …."

Tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya, Ino kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah—meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri di depan rumahnya. Bersama keheningan yang melegakan hati yang membuatnya sekali lagi memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata.

Siapa yang bisa memperkirakan?

Uchiha Sasuke pernah skeptis terhadap pernikahan. Tapi sekarang, usia rumah tangganya sudah menjelang yang keempat puluh tahun. Ia dikaruniai dua anak laki-laki—Sai dan Inojin—serta lima cucu dari kedua anaknya tersebut.

Bukan keluarga yang terlalu besar. Tapi hangat. Membuatnya lupa kalau dulu ia pernah menolak untuk mengikat diri dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan.

Lalu … istrinya ….

Istrinya yang tak pernah berubah—masih sama seperti semenjak pertama kali ia jatuh hati padanya. Istrinya yang keras kepala, istrinya yang cerewet, istrinya yang terlalu banyak memikirkan hal tak penting ….

Istrinya yang selalu mencintainya—memujanya sepenuh hati.

"Belum," bisik Sasuke lirih pada angin yang membelai pipinya. "Waktu kami … masih panjang …."

Satu senyuman mendampingi mata yang terpejam.

Dan setelahnya, tak ada suara lagi.

 _ *****THE END*****_

* * *

Kayak yang ditulis di A/N atas. Tadinya ini buat SasuIno Rainbow Event. Tapi sempat stuck pas bikinnya dan akhirnya telat setornya. Wkwkwk. Jadi, ya … begitulah teman-teman. _Monggo_ kalau ada yang mau kasih _feedback_ :3

Salam (semi) hiatus,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
